This research will develop enzymes as catalysts for the synthesis of carbohydrates and derivatives. It will: . Use aldolases and related enzymes -- particularly fructose-1,6- diphosphate aldolase, fuculose-1-phosphate aldolase, rhamnulose-1-phosphate aldolase and transketolase -- to make monosaccharides. . Synthesize the nucleoside phosphate sugars required for Leloir-pathway syntheses. . Continue to develop glycosyl transferases as catalysts for synthesis of oligosaccharides and polysaccharides via the Leloir pathway by practical procedures. . Use potato phosphorylase to prepare amylose conjugates of proteins and other molecules. . Develop strategies and techniques for using the products of enzyme- catalyzed syntheses of carbohydrates by preparing natural products and analogs of them: L-heptose, lincosamine, glycosidase inhibitors, neoglycoproteins, analogs of glycolipids. . Provide reagents and non-enzymatic reactions needed to support these efforts in enzyme-catalyzed synthesis.